Here's to the night
by Pikazoom
Summary: Seto needs a date. Who's he ask? What's a tucks-e-dough? Please R & R! Seto/Yami


A/N: I'm back! This time, it's a songfic Seto/Yami story! ^_^  
  
About my other stories: I have SERIOUS writer's block. I'll probably end up adding fluff for a little while, but nonetheless, I'll try to progress the plot. Feel free to make a suggestion. You'll get a limited edition Seto plushie! Maybe a Yami one too!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I don't the song used in here. The song is Here's to the Night by Eve 6.  
  
Yami: Wait.I thought you said this was your sister's high school graduation song.  
  
Pikazoom: Yeah, it's the same song.  
  
Yami: O_o  
  
Dedicated to Todokanunegai, kaiba-fan, and Blue September (for reviewing my other songfic)  
  
Here's To the Night  
  
"You want me to what?" Yami asked in disbelief.  
  
"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend for one night," Seto said.  
  
So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind? In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again.  
  
"Why not ask someone else?"  
  
"Let's count, shall we? Jounouchi hates me, Jounouchi would kill me if I asked Shizuka, Anzu is annoying, Yugi's a bit too short to dance with, Honda probably dislikes me too, Ryou's too shy, and I don't need a psychotic yami at the party."  
  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight? Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well.  
  
'Should I go?' Yami thought.  
  
'Of course you should!' Yugi, from his soul room, replied.  
  
'Why should I?'  
  
'Cause you like him...heehee.'  
  
'WHAT?! Nonsense!'  
  
'I picked up a book, and I flipped through it. Turns out, it was your diary! Ehehe...'  
  
'I will get you for that Aibou.'  
  
'Suuuuuuuuuure...Just say yes, okay?'  
  
'...fine.'  
  
"Sure I'll go," Yami finally said.  
  
"Good. I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight...oh and you DO have a tuxedo, right?"  
  
'Aibou!' Yami shouted in his head. 'What's a tucks-e-dough?!'  
  
'Don't worry. We have one,' was the calm reply.  
  
"Yeah, I do," Yami said.  
  
"Good. See you later, Yami," Seto said, walking away.  
  
~~~Later~~~  
  
'How do I look, Aibou?' Yami asked.  
  
'Handsome. Now have fun on your date,' Yugi replied, winking at him.  
  
'A-Aibou! It's not a date! It's a favor!'  
  
'Whatever,' said a singsong voice.  
  
Yami was about to respond but was cut off by the knock on the door. He hastily shuffled over with a burning red face.  
  
"Hi Kai-" he stopped in mid-sentence. He could've almost drooled at Seto. He was wearing a nice tucks-e-dough too. (Hehehehehe) The taller boy was wearing a jet black tucks-e-dough, with gold at the hem of his coat. He had a blue tie, which was unusual, but it matched the rest of his attire perfectly.  
  
The tri-colored boy furiously rubbed his arm across his mouth to make sure there was no drooling coming from his mouth. Seto raised an eyebrow at the gesture but shrugged it off. Yami blinked stupidly as Seto extended his hand to him. Then it hit him, and he took his hand and got in the limo waiting outside.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Put your name on the line along with place and time Wanna stay. Not to go. I wanna ditch the logical Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
"So.why do you need a date for this thing?" Yami asked curiously.  
  
"Annoying businessmen's daughters. They never leave me alone whenever I go to these parties!" Seto exclaimed angrily.  
  
The limo jerked to a stop. Yami and Seto stepped out. This mansion was huge! (It's not Kaiba's. This one's a bit smaller) the outside was impressive enough, but the inside was indescribable. It looked as if the whole place was made out of gold and precious gems.  
  
All eyes turned to the two as they entered the mansion. Some of the businessmen came over to greet him, some just raised their eyebrows at the two who were hand-in-hand, and some ditzy, spoiled, rich girls raced to him regardless of Yami. They pushed each other around, trying to get Seto's attention. The said brunette was pretending to stare at the ceiling, ignoring all of them.  
  
"Shall we dance?" Seto asked, extending a hand to Yami again. Yami smiled and accepted his hand again. The girls' mouths dropped as the boys stepped out onto the ballroom floor. Yami never really knew how to dance very well, much less waltz, but he tried his best.  
  
It felt nice dancing here, so close to Seto.it felt.right. 'But this was just a favor right? Then at the end.he'll never give a second thought about me.' Yami thought sadly.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
"Are you okay Yami?" Seto asked him, seeing the depressed look on his face.  
  
"I.I'm alright," Yami replied, not sounding at all convincing. A disbelieving Seto grabbed Yami's hand and pulled him out into the mansion's gardens.  
  
There, they sat on a water fountain's rim and watched the beautiful full moon. Unfortunately, Yami couldn't stay off the subject of this favor for very long. What did Seto think of him? What would happen when this night drew to a close? What if-what if Seto didn't think as much of this as he did? A tear dropped onto the cement fountain. The tri-colored hair boy was crying. What if Seto really didn't like him after all? Suddenly, Yami didn't want the night to end. But.it wouldn't mean anything if they had a false love, right? Yami was snapped out of his trance by a soft hand rubbing his right cheek.  
  
"Don't cry." Seto whispered softly into Yami's ear. It was then that he realized they were so close, and he blushed a crimson that matched his fiery eyes. He looked at Seto and saw that the CEO looked close to crying too.as if him being miserable automatically caused Seto to be just as glum.  
  
"But I.I." Yami started. Seto sat there waiting for a response.  
  
All my time is froze in motion Can't I stay an hour or two or more? Don't let me let you go Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
  
"I wish we could stay this way.forever." Yami trailed off. Then he started again. "Because.I.I." he couldn't say it! What if he was rejected?! What if Seto never thought of Yami as anything but a rival?! What if-  
  
"I love you, Yami."  
  
The crimson eyed boy froze there in shock for a second. Then, he burst into a smile as the tears of pure bliss started their journey down his face. "I love you too Seto!"  
  
The brunette smiled and gently pressed his lips to his. Yami wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and pulled him closer. It seemed as though they were frozen in time. Then, they both pulled away, gasping for air. They deeply gazed into each other's eyes. Sapphires and Rubies.  
  
"Seto." Yami whispered. The brunette had a glint in his eyes. Suddenly, the taller one pushed him into the water fountain. "Hey!" Yami shouted angrily, spitting out water and possibly a goldfish in the process. The tri-colored hair boy pouted and hurled water at him. Seto laughed, threw off his expensive coat, and joined him in a water fight.  
  
Here's to the nights we felt alive Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry Here's to goodbye Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
  
Everyone in the ballroom gasped as a soaking wet pair of duelists came walking in, wringing out their clothes and hair. The pair was talking with joyful expressions like they were close friends who hadn't seen each other in years. The girls had tears in their eyes. What'd Seto see in a short freak like that guy talking with him?  
  
"I'm telling you, there was a fish in there!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I didn't see anything," the other wet boy replied.  
  
Seto led Yami out to the limo waiting near the mansion's entrance. They both got into the vehicle and leaned against each other, drifting away into a deep sleep.  
  
~~~Short Epilogue~~~  
  
"ACHOO!" The sneezes rung throughout the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"Y-yami," Seto began, with a clogged nose. "The next time I kiss you, remind me not to push you into the water."  
  
"Deal," a feverish Yami said lying next to him, lunging for the third box of Kleenex that day. The couple blew their noses, dropped the tissues into a trash bin and groaned. It was going to be a loooong day. 


End file.
